Dylan (Fear)
Dylan is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of Camp Cackleberry, alongside his siblings Annie and Max. Following their parents' deaths, Dylan and several orphaned kids chose to remain in the area, being unable to move on. Following the escape from the irradiated area, he joins Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dylan's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a mother, father, sister, and brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Here to Help" In the woods, Dylan and Max hunt a deer. However, the gunshot attracts a walker. Max tries to shoot it but the gun is jammed and they start to panic when suddenly, a plane crashes through the trees and debris cuts the walker in half. They investigate the crash site and notice burning boxes with messages scribbled on them. As walkers surround them, Alicia emerges using a propeller to kill them, claiming they are here to help. Inside the plane, they wake up Morgan, who is strapped into his seat and has to wrestle with a walker. John helps him and leaves to find June. Morgan tells them they got there after hearing a message on radio from someone named Logan and asks Dylan to help him save Luciana, who's pinned by a pole, while he kills walkers outside. Dylan helps Luciana and assures her that her friends will save her. June then makes it into the fuselage to look at Luciana and her impaling. Althea and John then grab hacksaws, which they use to cut Luciana free. They place her on a stretcher and Althea hands Alicia her weapon. Alicia takes the lead but a truck rushes in with Annie driving. Max says it's their sister so they all pack in the van and leave. On the road, Dylan asks Althea if she's a pilot and how the plane crashed. She claims that she's a journalist and one of the engines failed. They arrive at a gate comprised of walkers chained together with their own intestines. The tree above them has walker heads hanging from the branches. Annie says they're all over the area and she refuses to drive through. Morgan says they'll walk and Annie reminds him he doesn't even know this guy, but Morgan still wants to try. Annie warns he better be worth it as Alicia cuts down the fence and they ride on through. Later, the group arrives at a truck stop to look for Logan but find the place empty. They carry Luciana inside as John and Althea inspect the place. Morgan tries to reach Logan on the radio to no avail. Dylan goes to Luciana and asks her why people would need toys and what trucks do. She explains to him about Clayton's mission to keep hope alive with boxes and how they want to keep his legacy alive. Alicia then reports that no one's here and that something must be up. Annie gets spooked and tells her brothers they need to leave now. Alicia tries to calm them down but Max points his rifle at her and warns them to leave soon. Dylan then leaves alongside his siblings. "Humbug's Gulch" Dylan talks to Annie over the radio and mentions his location, but she tells him to stay quiet so they won't be found. However, they are overheard by Alicia and Luciana. That night, Dylan is used as bait and is covered in blood and left inside a van in the middle of the road. Afterward, the group finds it and Alicia tries calming him and asks where Max and Annie are, but he won't answer. "Skidmark" At the truck stop, Dylan is taken care of by Luciana as he eats breakfast and reads a book. He then lies and tells the others about a group who created the walker barricades and where their camp is. Morgan and Alicia head out to investigate while he decides to stay and help Luciana fix the long-range antenna. Dylan helps Luciana fixing the antenna and she tells him the story behind The Little Prince. She then sends him in to find duct tape. However, Dylan contacts Max and Annie to let them know that he believes Morgan's group are good people who are just trying to help. Suddenly, he loses contact after they spot a member of CRM but is able to avoid suspicion from Luciana. Afterward, Morgan and Alicia call Luciana to update her, but Dylan admits his lies and begs Morgan and Alicia to go to the last place Max and Annie were, fearing that they are in trouble. A while later, Dylan and Luciana succeed in repairing the antenna, allowing her to make contact with Strand. However, he reveals that the plane's engines were damaged beyond repair while helping to save the life of someone else. Dylan suggests that instead the group repair their crashed plane like the protagonist of The Little Prince did. Luciana smiles at this. "The Little Prince" At the truck stop, Dylan reads The Little Prince. He then reacts surprised at his sister's new appearance. Annie reacts happy and receives a call from Morgan, who tells her to take her group outside. Morgan's group immediately arrive with truckloads of their plane parts. Dylan and his group listen as Morgan makes a plea for them to stay together and to help them re-assemble the plane so they can leave the area together. "We can because we've done the impossible before," he says. Luciana reveals they will fly across the mountains together. Dylan steps up and agrees. A while later, Dylan and Luciana communicate via radio with Strand and Charlie to get instructions on how to build the plane. Annie reminds Dylan they're just here to help their new friends leave so they can return to normal. Outside, Dylan helps around with the plane's construction and watches as one of the plane's propeller blades starts working until it explodes. He then listens as Grace radios Morgan and tells him to prepare his generator for transport, explaining that the plant's second reactor is in danger of melting down and she needs the generator to help buy them time to escape though she doesn't believe that she can stop the meltdown permanently. After Morgan leaves to help Grace, Dylan watches as Annie questions Alicia about his whereabouts. She tells her it's nothing to worry about, but Annie decides that her group will go back into hiding. Dylan tries to convince her that they should stay with Morgan's group but is ignored. Afterward, Dylan leaves the truck stop alongside his sister and his group. "Still Standing" Dylan finds Alicia struggling to make her way through the maze of walkers leading to his camp. He tells her to come with him and takes her to his group tree house hideout, which has walkers tied to the gate. Annie warns Alicia she never should have come here. Dylan then listens as Alicia tries to convince Annie that they need to leave these radioactive lands. However, Annie refuses to let her go until she helps them rebuild their barriers. A while later, Dylan finds Alicia inside the tree house looking at his drawings of the tied up walkers and he takes it away from her. He explains Annie used it as an idea for their real-life barricade. Suddenly, Annie and Max arrive back to the hideout with walkers now surrounding their little community. Alicia demands to get her weapon back from Annie when she finds out their guns are just for show. She tells the kids to find a way down and leave as she begins taking down several walkers. A couple of walkers get past her and tumble down the hill, forcing Annie to shoot them from the hideout. Alicia radios Annie to tell her to run back to the plane. "I don't know what you did but I know you made up for it. You can let go, too," Annie tells her tearing up before she and the kids run away. At night, Dylan and his group arrive at the truck stop. Luciana introduces them to Strand and Charlie, to whom Dylan asks if she's the owner of The Little Prince. He then listens as Annie tells the group Alicia's still out there alone. "Is Anybody Out There?" Dylan and the group wait on the airfield for the rest to arrive. He also tries to convince June that John will arrive in time and she doesn't have to worry about it. Dylan then witness the nuclear plant explosion in awe. A while later, Dylan and the rest of his group enters the plane as the others fight off the incoming walkers. Everyone makes it on the plane safely as a wall of smoke from the reactor fills the runway. Strand and Al steer through it and make it into the open air. He then watches happily as John proposes to June and she accepts. That night, the plane roars toward the dark runway as Wendell fixes the lights at the last second, allowing the plane to finally land. Dylan watches as Morgan's group reunites. Suddenly, a woman contacts Morgan on the radio, asking if that was his plane flying overhead. She's seen his boxes and wants his help. The communication cuts out as Logan interrupts the signal and says they need to chat. He pulls up in an old truck as everyone focuses their guns on him. Logan tells Dylan and the group the gasoline is going bad and that Clayton wrote down an oil rig location. He says if they hand over his journal he'll help them find it. They're skeptical, but he makes the case they won't be able to help anyone without it and suggests they should find it first before his former crew. "Leave What You Don't" Dylan resides in Tank Town to help keep the place running and functioning properly. He and Max grab a mouse and put it into a tiny cage, setting a trap that prompts the walkers to start moving around in a circle powering the pump that's driving the oil toward the refinery. Suddenly, they hear engines revving and realize it's Logan and his crew. The gates are smashed open and Logan gets out of his truck to greet the group. Luciana warns him to stay where he is, but Logan takes a step and tells her to push back because they can't shoot in the tunnel. He's there to take what he needs. Logan forces Dylan and the rest on their knees. He reveals that he was the cut footage from their tapes that gave him a look at the books that had their location. Luciana says that maybe he'll remember what he used to believe in after reading the journals, but he tosses them into the fire. Logan says that they are prolonging the inevitable and he's also trying to help people. He wants them to show them how to make the gas, but Luciana refuses. Logan is forced to call Rollie for assistance. After a while, Dwight and Sarah arrive in Rollie's truck and get out with their guns drawn at Logan. John shoots the walker carousel from afar and radios Logan that he better not try anything. Logan calls John's bluff and says he knows they don't have the guts to kill him. He offers to let the kids go if Sarah and Dwight agree to work for him. Sarah asks for a car and he obliges, so she instructs Dylan and his siblings to return to the caravan. "Channel 5" Dylan and the rest of the caravan keep traveling in search of a permanent home. At night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. Dwight kills it and John suggests to head to Humbug's Gulch in search of a home. The next day, the caravan come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Dylan and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. He and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Sometime later, the group arrives at the gulch but see that it is completely overrun with walkers. The group debates their next move. Dylan and the others then hear as Morgan radios Virginia for help. "End of the Line" Dylan and the rest of the caravan survivors rest along the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch as Morgan contacts with Virginia for help. After the theme park is cleared of walkers, Dylan attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. That night, Dylan and the caravan survivors are split up by Virginia into different groups as they are taken for re-settlement among her communities. Season 6 Dylan will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dylan has killed: *1 deer *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Max TBA Annie TBA Alicia Clark TBA Luciana Galvez TBA June Dorie TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Humbug's Gulch" *"Skidmark" *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Leave What You Don't" *"Channel 5" (No Lines) *"End of the Line" (No Lines) Season 6 TBA Trivia *Dylan is portrayed by Cooper Dodson, who is the younger brother of Major Dodson, who portrayed Sam Anderson in the main show. **Coincidentally, both of their characters were introduced in the fifth seasons of their respective shows. **This also makes him the second character portrayed by a younger sibling of a previous cast member, after Henry. Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Children Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Tank Town Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers Category:Season 6 Characters